


no regret (all the regret)

by Tiny_Dragongirl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: A cabbage has better communication skills than these two, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Break Up, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Dragongirl/pseuds/Tiny_Dragongirl
Summary: “Maybe we could play chess sometime.”
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 8
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	no regret (all the regret)

“Maybe we could play chess sometime.”

Erik wanted to scream at such naivety, because one does not simply suggest friendly chess games in the middle of a break up.

Except, of course, Charles Xavier, cleverest person Erik had ever known, who seemed to have some weird concept about proper break up etiquette. They were hopeless at the whole dating business, their relationship was a failure— really, Erik shouldn’t have been so surprised about making a mess of the end of it.

“Yeah, maybe.”

Who was he kidding? Staying friends was out of the question while he still harboured feelings for Charles. Anyhow, Charles had enough friends, probably better friends; he was surrounded by less difficult, more trustworthy people. Friends who are not hard to be with, people who wouldn’t hurt him. If Erik wanted to be honest with himself, he had to admit—he had never fit the picture.

“I should go. Tell Raven I said bye.”

Erik moved to get up, just as Charles leant forward and placed a soft kiss on Erik’s cheekbone, nearly causing him to overbalance.

_ Riiight. _ That really didn’t help Erik with his ‘getting over his love for Charles’ project. Although it was good to know that apparently Charles, sitting there all Bambi eyes and sad smiles, felt ready to move on.

“Till our paths cross again, Erik.”


End file.
